halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Electroaccelerated Plasma/Ionized Carbine, Mark-I
The Romanov Elite'' Model-2958 Electroaccelerated Plasma/Ionized Carbine, Mark-One Directed Energy Weapon System/mod-0', known alternately as either the '''M58 DEWS' or EPIC-1, was a model of directed energy rifle employed by the Orion Empire as early as 2958 CE. Centering around a state-of-the-art plasma-launching mechanism, the EPIC-1 was Humanity's first successful plasma weapon system issued as a standard service weapon. After 2960, all new models were manufactured with the MINOTAUR Munitions Launch System, an underbarrel grenade launcher capable of firing a large plethora of various forty-millimeter canisters, including, but not limited to, standard explosive, incendiary, smoke, flash-bang, multi-stage, and/or explosive plasma ammunition. When paired with the C-13 Carbine on the battlefield, the EPIC-1 proved its extreme effectiveness time and time again, further emphasizing the achievements made by its parent company, Romanov Elite. Although it was primarily used by the armed forces of the Orion Empire, the EPIC-1 was also used in limited numbers by civil security forces, private military contractors, and even insurgent factions, though the latter had a rather difficult time obtaining the EPIC's strictly controlled ammunition, each of which contains the solid "fuel" pellets intended for ionization and launch via magnetic rails. Design & Components Ammunition Propulsion System As with the large majority of other plasma-based arms, the EPIC-1 features an "open aired barrel;" this is due to the fact that the M58 relies on four high powered electromagnets to guide the ionized plasma forward, hence Electroacceleration. These magnets project a field of magnetic force, forming a theoretical barrel of energy and provides direct guidance to the munition. These magnets, at full power, are capable of accelerating the plasma at a velocity of up to 650 meters per second, more than enough speed to get each shot to its intended target. Cooling The EPIC-1 employs an extraordinarily efficient cooling system in order to counteract the overheating commonly encountered with directed energy weaponry. As the weapon puts out sustained fire, accumulated heat within the firearm has the potential to impede in its operation either through inability to fire or possibly injury to the operator. To counter this, designers created a state-of-the-art system designed to divert and subdue said heat. The first step of this process relies on a series of ultra-conductive rods; these rods lead up to a radiator of sorts. This radiator is filled with a synthetic liquid that excels in subduing the heat energy before the liquid cycles out of the radiator core and through a heat pump of sorts. This allows the weapon to fire up to fifty-five shots in a minute before overheating is induced. Second Generation The second iteration of the EPIC-1, which was given the /mod-1 attachment to its official name, featured a vastly slimmed down body and a universal magazine port in which the magazine now fed from directly below the stock rather than from the side. This second generation EPIC was first used four years after the first model's debut and replaced the entirety of the class within three years. Remarks "I had no idea these things were so much better that the C-13 Carbines until I actually tried one. No recoil, no noxious gases, and its effects intimidate your enemy a lot more, too." "God damn! Its almost like riding a motorcycle, just better." "Who knew that the Empire could do so well at keeping the black market clean of those EPICs." "We- were ju- just on patrol, and these Imperial bastards came out of nowhere on scout vehicles! They just tore our patrol up with these plasma rifles and incinerated McKinney with a fire grenade!" Gallery File:Rifle3000-ammo.png|The EPIC-1's trademark ammunition capsule. File:Rifle3000-BrokenDown.png|An M58 DEWS demonstrating its simple field stripping procedures. File:Rifle3000-frame.png|The rifle's rigid titanium-A frame. File:Rifle3000-Tan.png|The "sandstorm" color scheme. File:Rifle3000-Winter.png|The "whitewash" color scheme. Trivia *This was often considered the first human-made weapon to be considered unfilthy by their Sangheili counterparts in terms of technological advancement. *Many soldiers went to great lengths in customizing not only their weapon's attachments, but also its appearance. Many adorned their personal weapons with carved pictures, kill tallies, and taped-on pictures of loved ones in order to establish a stronger sense of originality. *Because of its designation '''''DEWS, many have colloquially called the rifle the Deuce.